The Aga Saga Woman meets the 9th Doctor
by sexybeardedlover
Summary: Mrs. Taylor Thomas is making flat bread with her children, when the 9th Doctor disrupts her perfect day! and I just had to say this story was part angst...


**_Okay, because I love Doctor Who AND the Catherine Tate Show, I shall now merge them to form a story. It's not very good, but here goes..._**

Mrs. Taylor Thomas was making flat bread with her children, Chloe and Thomas. She watched them carefully and smiled at her happy children. She was more content than usual because her day had been perfect. No one from the North had tried to kill her, her extra virgin olive oil was well stocked, and she hadn't seen any non-organic eggs at all that day. Mrs. Taylor Thomas was of good omen, and nothing could spoil it.

"Now, Chloe," she said. "Drizzle the extra virgin olive oil carefully." Mrs. Taylor Thomas observed as her also very happy children drizzled. But then Thomas spilled quite a bit. "No, Thomas. You want to drizzle, not pour."

"I'm sorry, Mummy," said Thomas ashamed.

"That's okay, Thomas, but be careful. You don't want to waste any extra virgin olive oil."

They drizzled for a short while longer, until Chloe placed her bottle of extra virgin olive oil down. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"I've finished," she said, and then Thomas set down his own bottle of extra virgin olive oil.

"So, have I, Mummy," Thomas smiled as he twisted the cap back onto the oil bottle.

"Lovely job, children," she told Chloe and Thomas and set the oven. "Now, quick sticks, children, bring over your flat breads. Time to put them in the oven."

Just then, the door burst open and in rushed the Doctor and Rose!! "Wait! Rose, I think it's the olive oil!" The Doctor shouted, his thick Northern accent did not go unnoticed.

"Children!" Cried Mrs. Taylor Thomas and her children ran to her with a look of complete horror on their faces.

"Mummy!" They shrieked, grasping their mother's arms tightly as they backed into a corner of the kitchen.

"I'm frightened, Mummy," Thomas soobed, and Mrs. Taylor Thomas held him closer out of reach from the crazy Northern man.

"Rose? Do you know what's wrong with them?" The Doctor looked confused at them, but them but exmained the oil.

"If you leave now, I won't call my husband," she started, as the children squeeled with terror. "Please, please don't kill us, we mean you no harm!"

The Doctor looked across the room at another clearly stupid ape. "What are you going on about? I'm not going to hurt you! But the olive oil might! It's been mixed with an Ood mutation liquid!"

Chloe looked up at her mother with frightened eyes and cried, "what's he saying, Mummy?"

Mrs. Taylor Thomas looked down at her daughter adn tried to comfort her, "Ssh, Chloe," she muttered. "I can't understand, either...he...he's from the North!" She yelled the last word with a pang of anxiety.

"NO!" bawled Thomas, wanting to escape from his now Northern infected house.

The Doctor looked at the frightened troupe angrily, "Ssh, I'm working," he retorted as he whirred his sonic screwdriver over the flat bread.

Rose didn't understand why these people were so scared, but she tried her best to make them feel better. "I'm really sorry, but your olive oil isn't good. You cain't use it. But the Doctor will fix everything."

The Doctor picked up Chloe's bottle of oil as she made pained face. He sniffed the oil and also made a pined face, "Yep, definitely Ood mutation liquid." He walked over to the sink and began to pour the extra virgin olive oil down the drain.

"Mummy, the man from the North took your extra virgin olive oil!" Thomas squinted at the Doctor, as his eyes were stinging with tears.

"I know, Thomas! But we have to be strong. If we stay right here, maybe he won't see us!"

Chloe suddenly got very surprised as she watched the Doctor pour the extra virgin olive oil down the drain. "He's pouring the extra virgin olive oil down the drain, Mummy!"

Thomas put his hand to his eyes and cried, "I can't bear to look!"

Mrs. Taylor Thomas closed her own eyes and said, "Yes, close your eyes children.

Rose studied the family's faces, guessing they obviously didn;t know what was going on. Well, they obviously didn't! "It's okay, the Doctor is dealing with it..."

"Okay, let's check if there's anything else that's been mixed with Ood mutation liquid." The Doctor opened the fridge and looked over the many items. "No...no...no...ooooooooh!"

"What? What did you find?" Rose walked over to look in the fridge with the Doctor.

"These eggs aren't organic..." he said.

"What!" screamed Chloe.

"And this yogurt is past it's part date!"

"NO!" cried Thomas.

Just then Mrs. Taylor Thomas grabbed her children's hands and yelled. "Run children, we're all going to die!" And they made a run for it, screaming all the way.

Finis

_**Well, I don't think it's terrible. And by the way, I am quite fond of people from the North. I mean, the 9th Doctor is awesome!!**_

**_please review:P_**

**_thanks and I do not own Doctor Who or The Catherine Tate Show. If I did I'd be on both of them._**


End file.
